fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Keliqoi
"Seth, I am sorry I am so sorry." Keliqoi crying to herself after becoming self-aware and remembering what happened to Seth storm. Keliqoi is a massive animatronic designed as the antagonist in the Largest Pirate Cove of the Fazbear's franchise. History For nearly all of her operating career she was mostly just an animatronic head hidden behind a curtain. However for her final acting night which would have been the start of her being brought to other Fazbear locations, the human child who served as Foxy's first mate during the scene where she would eat him, she mallfunctioned chomping down on him rather than letting him fall into her mouth before shutting it. She was decommissioned which seemed like a waste because for her final acting night she had gone through a major upgrade which allowed her mobility and a full body. She was sold to warehouse collecting animatronics. But from night one, she stopped following her programming and became self-aware. While originally programmed to be ferocious and terrifying she has instead become shy, emotional, and depressed. Keliqoi blames herself for Seth's death and has never forgiven herself. When the Seth Storm sallamander version was sold to the warehouse, both became aware of each other. Since then over the course of several months they entered a romantic relationship. Behavior At the warehouse she is known for typically staying on the second floor but since when she stands up she her shoulder reaches the catwallk on the third floor. She will ignore the night security that patrol unless they are mean to Seth, or she just is tired of being looked at wrong way. She will make a grab for the night guard, and should she catch him or her, she will either toss him/her across the room, or bring them to her mouth were she will bite down on them, killing them. If the night security is on the second floor Keliqoi will attempt to grab them and bite down on them if she is sitting down. If she standing up she will try to stamp on them. She is very protective of Seth and still blames herself for his death and his determined to keep him from harm. She will often make use of the originall space inside of her that was intended to hold Seth when he was human inside of her by keeping him inside of herself. Seth is well known for being the first up and crawls out of her mouth while she is still sleeping, she usually wakes up shortly afterward. Appearance Keliqoi originally had a very different appearance but her latest appearance was sensuall-ized for many reason that she is not clear on. She is very self-conscious of her appearance and tries hard to cover herself when she is sitting down, when standing up she is less concerned. She is over 50ft tall when standing up, and has 30ft wingspan. Unable to fly but able to move them she uses them to cover herself whenever she can. Tallkative She can be a bit tallkative at times and you can listen in on cam 7 to hear her tallk to herself or to other animatronics. "Hi" "Your cute." "Do you like me?" "LEAVE HIM allONE!!!" "I didn't mean it!" (whimpers) (weeps quietly) Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Freeman23